


Superman's Blessing

by Chibifukurou



Category: Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-17
Updated: 2010-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibifukurou/pseuds/Chibifukurou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark will do what's best for Jason, even if it makes him feel like his heart is being ripped out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superman's Blessing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moosesal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moosesal/gifts).



> Thanks to Elanya for the lovely beta and feedback. You really helped to make this fic better.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This story was written for personal enjoyment and entertainment purposes.

"You could use the front door you know."

Clark turns to look at Richard over his shoulder. He heard him moving around the house, but hadn't expected him to come to Jason's room. They have been avoiding each other steadily since the mess with Lex Luthor.

"I didn't want to intrude."

"You're sneaking into my son's room in the middle of the night. You're a bit past intruding." Richard walks into the room, brushing past Clark. He tucks Jason into bed a little tighter and presses a kiss to his forehead. "I think it's past time we discussed things."

Clark can’t say he disagreed.

When Richard sneaks back into the hall on sock feet; Clark follows. And keeps following until they reach the living room. He stands there, right between the coffee table and the floral sofa, his red cape and blue bodysuit clashing horribly with the tasteful antique furniture.

Richard goes into the kitchen and starts digging through the refrigerator. He comes back with two beers and a sheepish smile on his face. "I'm not really sure if you drink, but this isn't the kind of conversation I want to have fully sober."

Clark doesn't drink, alcohol has no affect on him, but he takes the bottle Richard holds out to him anyway, and perches on the couch. "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

Richard takes a large swig of his beer before sitting down in the overstuffed chair positioned next to the couch. "I think you know."

Clark suspects that he does. There are only two things that Richard and Superman share. "Lois."

" While I would love to ask you to stay away from Lois, I won't disrespect her by doing so. She's an adult and she's capable of knowing her own mind. Whatever she decides about her relationship with you, I'll respect it. I want to talk about Jason."

"Jason?"

"I'm not stupid Superman, I've always known that Jason wasn't my biological son. It just didn't matter to me, I was the one who stayed with him for the first month of his life, when he couldn't leave the hospital, I was the one to change his diapers, and go to his school plays. I never thought of him as anything less than my son. I want to know if you expect that to change, now that you're back in his life."

"I'm afraid I don't understand." This conversation is not going at all like Clark had expected. He'd been expecting Richard to warn him away from Lois, not ask about his attentions towards Jason.

"Are you planning to try and take Jason away from me?"

"Of course not," it comes out more forcefully than Clark had intended. "I mean—it's not that—" God, he hasn't felt this out of his depth since the first time he'd gone out in costume. What is he supposed to say? He loves Jason, will always love Jason, he is the son Clark had never thought he could have. The idea of not seeing Jason again makes him feel like his heart is being ripped out.

"I know you want to be a part of his life, I'm not asking you to give that up. I just need to know if you're willing to let me be a part of his life as well."

"You should speak with Lois about that." Clark put his beer down on the coffee table and got up to leave. He needs to get out of here before he does something foolish and impulsive, like blurt out his secret identity and beg Richard to let Clark Kent become a part of Jason's life.

"Don't you dare, leave." Richard growls, standing up as well. He is almost as tall as Clark, and there isn't a hint of fear in his face even though he is facing down a man who could hurt him without even trying. "I'm not going to let you put me off like this. I've given you and Lois months to figure out what you wanted to do, to talk to each other, and you haven't. So don't tell me to talk to Lois."

"Even if it's Lois decision to make?"

"It's your decision as well, and if Lois isn't willing to make the hard choices then you're going to have to be the one to do so."

"And what is the decision that I need to make?"

"Are you going to sue for custody of Jason?"

"What?" Clark hadn't been expecting that.

"Are you going to sue for custody of Jason?"

"No, I wouldn't take him away from Lois like that."

"And what about me? Will you take him away from me?"

Clark couldn't say that he hadn't been tempted, but he'd made peace with Richard's place in Jason's life. If nothing else, the episode with Lex Luthor had taught him how easily his loved ones could be used against him. He envies Richard his ability to put Lois and Jason's needs before the world's. "No I won't. I won't hurt him like that."

Richard shrinks into himself, sitting back down and refusing to meet Clark's eyes. "Thank you for that. I know it can't be easy watching another man raise your son, and I won't object to you spending time with him whenever you can. I just don't think I could survive you taking him away."

Seeing Richard's relief, Clark wants to let it go, but he has to ask. "What about Lois? What will you do if she decides to take Jason away from you?"

"I'll fight I suppose, but hopefully it won't come to that."

"How can you fight her for custody?"

"It's my name on his birth-certificate and as long as you don't come forward as Jason's father neither of us is going to reveal your identity. It should be enough to let me keep partial custody, but hopefully it won't come to that."

"Hopefully not." Clark has his doubts: they aren't discussing it, but both of them know which of them Lois is loves more. Clark won't ask Lois to leave Richard, or even imply that he wants to be with her, but that doesn't mean she won't try to start something with him anyway. If she does Clark doesn't know that he'll have the strength to tell her no.

***

Two months after Clark discusses Jason with Richard, Superman escort's Lois down the aisle. Lois is beautiful in her finely tailored white dress. She looks just like Clark dreamed she would, back when he planned to marry her.

It hurts less than he thought it would, giving her away. He loves her, but he can't always be there for her. The needs of the world outweigh Lois and Jason's needs. He's just glad that she's founds someone that can put her first. Richard is a good man.

He can't keep himself from whispering, "You look beautiful." Right before he hands her off.

Richard gives him a slight nod, an acknowledgment of the gift he's been given with Superman's blessing. A silent promise that he'll look after Lois and Jason, even when Clark can't.

Clark stays for the entire service, though every instinct is telling him to flee. Mom raised him to be courteous and she'll box his ears if she ever finds out he even thought about leaving.

Lois doesn't stop staring at him throughout and he wonders if she expects him to object, to raise a fuss. He won't of course, Jason is standing proudly beside his father, a pillow and wedding rings balanced on his hands and a smile on his face. That is proof that Clark made the right decision. Anything that makes his son this happy can't be a bad thing, even if leaves Clark feeling like his heart is being ripped out.

He ducks out as soon as he can do so courteously, zipping away from the reception line with only a vague excuse about a fire to explain himself. He wonders if Lois will check the papers tomorrow to see if he was lying. He is, but he thinks he's entitled under the circumstances. Watching Lois with Richard hurts, but he still can't look away. He ends up perching on the roof of the chapel where their holding the reception, like a demented bat.

He listens to the clink of dishes and the quite din of the wedding guests and risks the occasional peek through the roof with his x-ray vision. Richard and Lois' first dance as husband in wife burns. He wants to punch through the roof and steal Lois away, to take her to the Fortress of Solitude and never let her leave. He forces himself to remain seated, eyes closed, until their song ends.

He risks another peek after the music takes an upswing into a jaunty jig. Jason is dancing with Lois now, his little feet balanced on top of hers. Clark could almost pretend that he was watching them dance at his and Lois wedding, that Lois' relationship with Richard was just a bad dream.

He leaves instead.


End file.
